High School Love
by justin93939
Summary: Follow Elsa The freak And Anna the cheer captain in their NEW Story High School Love. I do not own any of these characters Elsanna Non-incest Rated m for later chapters. Review would be wonderful
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I do not own any of these characters. All rights reserved for the owner who created them. **

**If I continue with this story I will try to post every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Thank you and enjoy**

High school Love wip title

Chapter 1

(Elsa P.O.V)

"Elsa, wake up Els," yelled Olaf "I'm going to be late to school!" I rolled over to see that the time was 5:30. Knowing that traffic is going to be busy I got up got changed and drove Olaf to school. The way there was Olaf talking about he is going to be doing this and that in school and what he is going to do at the YMCA. He is a 6 year old boy who has ADHD. Elsa on the other had been 18 going on 19 in 2 months.

She has been taking care of Olaf since she was 14; her parents had left Olaf with Elsa since they were going to the grocery store and Olaf was asleep, once they were done shopping some people had came by and shot the grocery store up…in the cross fire was Elsa's and Olaf's mom and dad. Their Uncle Pabbie heard and basically raised them; he bought them groceries and currently paying the house. He visits every month for one week at a time to check on them.

Elsa dropped off Olaf at the YMCA and drove herself to school. Once at school she put on her sweatshirt put the hood on and went to her locker and got her books for her first half of her classes. As she was pulling out her last book for science "Hey Freak" Elsa turns around to see no other than Hans, Ariel, Cinderella."Why such the long face freak?" Taunts Ariel. *Shove by Hans* "Hey, What's going on here?" "Nothing Red, just talking." "OK, bye Hans." "Hey my name is Anna Hans can be a jerk but I won't let him hurt you. What's your Name?" "El-Elsa" "Nice to meet you Elsa, well I have to go so bye" said as Anna left.

Elsa than walked to trigonometry wondering why did the Cheer Captain Of Wesel ton High help me of all people and why did Elsa like here so much?

-**Thanks for reading this and let me know if I should Continue with this series**

**Follow/Fav/Review**

**And see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N Will not post on Saturday as I will be busy that day I apologize in advance**

Anna's P.O.V

Hi, I'm Anna. I am cheer captain in my school Weaselton high. I am known as a rambler because I will non stop talk about anything for example my favorite color is green I like turtles and chic... see I can ramble in my thoughts haha. Anyways I just woke and put on my favorite green colored v-neck and blue skinny jeans that my girlfriend belle got me. I'm a lesbian by the way. Me and her broke up 8 months ago as I found out that she was cheating on me with a girl named Pocahontas. Anyways I went downstairs and made myself some toast. My parents were up already at 6Am to watch Good morning America. I said goodbye to them and drove myself to school. It took me a good 45-55 mins to get there and when I got there Carl the bus driver was already was a lawyer but got fired for fraud. Me and him were next door neighbors who despite age, had some things in common. When there she went into Weaslton High. If you have never been to Weaslton high picture the most cleanest house ever and put that into it. It is a large school but only has 3/4 main areas on campus. I found my locker 259 and put in my combo. My locker is usually anyways as I was shut my locker I heard hans yell "Hey freak". I went over there and found this beautiful platinum blonde girl with teal eyes and perfect plumb lip... Stupid rambles. Anyways I walk over there and she is sitting on the floor about to cry. I tell Hans "Hey, Whats going on here" and He says"Nothing babe". Hans and his "goons" walk away I walk over there and say "Hi, my name is Anna whatsyours?" "El-Elsa" Nice to meet you did they hurt you I ask?" "No" She walks away into trigonomantry as I follow her. She is so sexy and I wonder why I can't stop thinking about her?.

**A/N hoped you liked it more on Sunday and maybe Monday. Pleas Fav/Follow/Rate**

**See you next time :-P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I decided to post this part a little early as I will be busy tomorrow. **

Elsa's P.O.V

As Mr Hercules talk to us about trigonometry. I was busy drawing. Drawing to me comes as a natural talent like math. Math and drawing for me are the 2 most easiest things I can do. What I was drawing was Olaf. Olaf had jet black hair short and skinny. He loved giving warm hugs and anime. His favorite FairyTale. He and I watch it every time it airs. I was so disracted I didn't realize that Class was dismissed. I only noticed when Anna tapped on my shoulder. "Hey, I figured you weren't paying attention so I wrote down the homework problems." "Thanks Anna" "No problem Els. Can I call you Els? If not its ok. Elsa is such a pretty name like you. Wait did I just say that out loud. I did im going to be quiet now" Elsa couldn't contain herself any longer and just laughed. Anna looked like she was embarrassed. "Wait Anna," Elsa said"Come back" Anna stormed out of the room. "WAIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT ANNNNNNNAAAAA COME BACK" It was too late. Elsa quietly went through her 2&amp;3 period. After 3rd period I went to lunch. I got my lunch and head up to the roof. What I did not expect to find is Anna right up there. "Hey, Im sor-" Elsacsaid. "No I'm sorry if I didnt say something I would have not embarrassed myself in front of I'm sorry" Anna said as she stormed away. I wascconfused as to whether or not that was hot. I also couldn't decide if I want to chase after her. After gym was 4th period (Gym). I personally hate gym because thats when people knew. So from then on I changed behind the bleachers or in the girls bathroom standing (crouching) on theseat. Today was dodgeball and I saw my 2 best friends talking to the cheer captain. "I think she is really cute and - hi Elsa" said anna. "Hi Anna" . "Bye guys" said anna as she left. "What was that about" "Nothing" they exclaimed simontaniously. My 2 friends Kristoff and Alladien are my best friends since the beginning of kindergarten. We have been through hell and back so we always stuck together. We were considered the nobodys in school. "Ok" I said and we played. We won and got changed and went on with the rest of the day. Free period came, I usually like to go to the library and read. What I did not expect was Anna. She was in the "teen" section looking at The Hunger Games."Its goid" I said as I startle Anna"Geez elsa you scared me. Hey I got something to

ask you." "Other than you asking me if you can ask something than yes" "Ok doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" "What?" " I said do you want to help me study. "Sure" "Thanks Elsa." "No problem. By the way call me Els."

**A/N when ever I use I in the story it refers to whose pov it is.**

**Follow/Fav/Review Pleasevand**

**See you next time :-P**

**P.s There will be a date close to chapter 10 or chapter 15.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter will be longer. Thank you for the reviews. Will not update until Friday. Sorry again for the chapters being short.**

Anna's POV,

I can't believe that I asked Elsa on a date. That took me awhile to process. Sadly, she didn't hear me so I just asked her to help me study. I should have asked again but I didn't have the nerves to do it again. Anyways, after we studied I went home. It's actually a pleasant view because the sun is just 3/4 of the way to setting and it casts that orange glow across the sky. As I pulled into the pebble driveway I noticed there were 2 cars instead of the usually 1 green Ford Expedition there. This car was a 2009 Mustang with Black tinted windows and black colored rims. My car is a Blue 2014 Ford focus. As I pulled up I saw that the inside of the Mustang was a bunch of old fast food bags, cups and what looked like an old tissue box. My car is generally clean. I have a plastic cereal container which holds a small black garbage bag. I clean it out every day, and on the weekends I take it down on the weekends to a car wash to get it cleaned and vacuum the inside of it. This person car looks like it hasn't been cleaned out in days, no more like weeks. As I go in side I hear both of my parents laughing like hyenas. As I step inside I hear a familiar voice say "I missed seeing you guys." That voiced belonged to the one and only" Jack?" "Anna?" "It is you, what are you doing down here all the way from Maine?" "Well you see, my manager gave me the rest of the year off as the store was closing up," Said Jack, "But, he is opening another store that is biggeer than the onee that he currently owns. Its 2 stories high and you are currently looking at the new general manager at Robs Sandwich Shop!" "Jack," I exclaimed "That's wonderful, but that doesn't explain why you are down here." "Well, my house up there is damaged and I have no family but you guys so... yeah. I'm staying down here until they fix my house which will take close to 5-8 months." "Ok, well I have to go and do my homework so... bye." " Bye Anna" So, after my near heart attack that my parents were captured decapitated on the floor with our cat licking up their blood that I worried about I went upstairs to do my trig' homework. Trigonometry is the math of triangles. My strong suits are math and drawing. They both came to me easily. Nobody thinks math is fun. I think math is the most effective way to release my hate and frustration as I constantly have to rack my brain for information then jot it down. When I release my Frustration into it write really hard where sometimes I create a hole in the paper. As I was finishing up my last problem I had this sudden daydream.

(3RD PERSON)

_"So, Elsa are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes, Anna, we have been dating for a long time and I think we should do this." "Ok" As Anna slowly unbuttons her shirt Elsa kisses her on the lips. She bits down lightly on Anna's lips which causes here to moan_

_"Elsaaaaa" "It's so cute when you say my name" "Shut u- Elsaaa that was my favorite shirt." Sorry Feisty Pants it had to go." Elsa said seductively as she threw Anna's now ripped shirt on the ground. "What if Olaf hears us?" Anna said. "Downstairs in his room next to the front door with his door shut and almost sound proof walls in my room? Highly unlikely." Elsa said. "I guess you have a point" Said Anna as she moved on to taking off her Pants. She was wearing this skin tight black jean that hugged her butt. Elsa was undoing her pants and..._

"Anna dear? Is everything all right?" My mom asked concerned,

"Yeah. Why?"

"I called your name like 100 times but you never did answered"

"Oh well too consumed in homework that's all."

"Ok honey, well dinner is ready"

"Ok I'll be down in a bit"

Why did I have that dream I wondered as I went downstairs. Will that actually happen or is it just my sick perverted mind again? As I went downstairs I could smell macaroni and cheese. "Mmmmmmm" I hummed. As I sat down I served my self a big heap of mac n' cheese and dug in. We are not into the whole pray before you eat because frankly we are starving. I starve because the school lunch sucks. Luckily I'm friends with the lunch lady and get a cookie for lunch along with milk. My mom and dad starve because they constantly work at home and never have enough time to eat. As I was half way through my macaroni I heard my mom say

"Anna, are you seeing anyone you fancy?" My parents knew I was a lesbian and they were perfectly ok with it. My mom was bi and my dad was too so it worked out and is fully supportive of my actions. "Yes," I mumbled.

"Who's the lucky lady" My dad asked?"

"Her name is Elsa," I said," But I do not know if she likes me."

"Well," My mom started. "Asking her would be a good start" "I asked her on a date" I said, "She didn't hear me though and I didn't have the nerve to do it again so I asked her to study with me, she said yes.

At this point I am exhausted of talking and ask my self to be excused. I then put on my favorite red lacy panties along with my red strapless bra. And I put those under my white silk nightgown and go to bed

**A/N that is the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. Please Follow/Fav/Review and I will see you all next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am doing 3 stories tonight because of Kenzienight andmuffledayylmaointhedistance**

**Elsas P.o.v **

**Can we go to sparkle lake today? Olaf asked. **

**Sure why not. Today I had the day of Pappies Mechanic Shop. It was nice the birds were chirping the sky was blue Anna was outside my door and wait Anna was outside my door but why. As I oppened the door I was Immediately aske**

**Do you want to go on a date with me. **

**I replied Sure how about Friday at 8 **

**Ok said Anna Bye**

**Bye **

**The increadible urge to say tonight was unbearable. Anna was wearing a Gray sprts bra that showed her big round breasts and black stretch pants that showed off her legs that ran for miles. Elsa was enough man to know to to fuck her right there. Btw Elsa had a THUNDERSTICK. It was 9 inches long and thick. Elsa masturbated only when the urge was strong.**

**Elsa was a good girl and is still to this day. She never watched porn as If 1 video of porn you watch will make you bad in bed and bad for your brain. Elsa had sexual fantasys all the time. It was about anything in the right mind. Gavingvsex with her economics teacher. But Elsa always had sexual fantasies with Anna. **

**Elsa craved Annas body all the time. Annas was the best looking person. Red hair black eyes freckles everywhere beautiful smart funny . Anda great person to hang out with. Thats why Elsa wanted to hang out with her and go on a date with her. It was because she thought that Anna was the best person to hang around with. She could be the worst kisser or the worst in bed. The only thing Elsa cared about was how Anna wasfeeling. That she means something to her. That Elsa cares about Anna over everything else because Elsa knew that Anna is the best person to hang out with. That was one of her fantasies that Elsa had Anna over and Anna was sick And 1 thing led to another. Another was constantly texting themnto make sure that SHE WAS OKAY AND THAT SHE WASN'T IN DANGER BECAUSE SHE CARED ABOUT HER AND. Oops Caps key lol**

**Anyways so yeah thats going to be the end of the 3 stories more at 12 &amp;1 . Good nigh and see you all in 1 hour.**


	6. Chapter 6

If I put your nsme in here it is because you made me do something that makes me fel good about myself. So sorry for the mix up guys.

Annas pov

Yes I just aske Elsa on a date! That has been my number thing on my list to do as soon as I saw her. Elsa was a very pretty girl who if what the rumors say at school are true then I wouldn't care.

Texting mom

Mom:Hey Honey

Me:Hey

Mom:What you doing

Me: Skipping around

Mom: So you're happy

Me:Yeah, How did you know

Mom:im your mom

Me: yes I'm happy im going on a date tell you at dinner bye.

End of texting

Anna drove home in her know semi clean car. The reason why it was half clean was because she dropped her phone in the I have an OtterBox case on it for accidents. Anyways Anna drove home and immediately went to her roo. Right know Anna is writing a fan fiction about A girl named Anna who is writing a Fanfiction a bout a girl named anna. It basically inception now that she is thinking about it. Anna the talked to Jack. Jack was gay like Anna. Anna asked Jack for advice a long time ago about girls. Jack said the reason why he turned gay was because girls were so complicated. Girls are easy in my opinion. The new way to get pizza is by far the easiest way. But the point here is

I got a date with Elsa. All I know is Elsa is beautiful, likes blue and has black eyes. O also know Elsa loves 2d art class. Elsa has already done all the work overspring. Elsa also loves his brother Olaf. Elsa seemed like a responsible parents ao I trust her. She seems like a ttrustworthy person. Another reason why I like her.

I will make the next one longer sorry guys.


End file.
